


Twister

by SpadesDame



Series: Flare: to burn; to ignite [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Children's games viewed as appropriate activities for dates, Chocolate, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Valentine's Day, flareshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesDame/pseuds/SpadesDame
Summary: Let nobody imply that the Kaiba household could ever, under any circumstances hold a conventional Valentine’s Day date.





	

Let nobody imply that the Kaiba household could ever, under any circumstances hold a conventional Valentine’s Day date.

“Alright, everyone. Ready, set. Aaaaand- left foot yellow!” Mokuba declared from his seat on the carpeted floor.

Atem and Seto, facing each other from across the mat, took an easy step, Seto easily skipping one yellow dot to step on the next, stance relaxed as he stared down Atem from over his shoulder. Atem, his left foot already in the yellow, advanced one dot, holding the stare. It was Yuugi -facing the mat from the side of the red dots- who was forced to take the widest leap and balance between the other two, in the last yellow dot open to him.

“This game seems doomed from the start. I suggest you step back now, pharaoh, before you face crushing defeat at my feet.”

“Why, Seto, we have barely started.” Atem smirked up at his lover with a challenging edge, pointedly keeping his arms loose at his sides, ready to reach for the next color.

“Left hand blue!”

Everyone fell into a crouch, reaching for the closest blue dot; an easy feat for Atem and Yuugi yet marginally harder for Seto, who had to reach behind him.

“Right foot green!”

Yuugi and Atem shared a brief conspirational glance over the shoulder. It was true: they were playing this game to see where Seto’s advantage in limb length would lead them. That did not mean however that they were about to make it easy on him. Yuugi winked at Atem, eyelashes snapping quickly over a violet eye, teasing, before returning his attention to the game.

It went on like that for a while. Yuugi’s pink tongue was poking between his teeth in concentration as he reached over for a red dot with his left foot, right hand and foot on the blue and left on the yellow. Atem, awkwardly crouched, almost overbalanced trying to do the same, holding his position at the last minute. Seto’s long limbs looked almost comical spread on the small multicolor mat as he bent every which way, with his way smaller lovers filling through the gaps between his arms and legs to reach their own colors.

 “Sweating already?” Seto asked, his bangs obscuring his vision as they fell over his eyes. Out of the corner, he could see Atem scowl at him. Their faces were so close together Seto could almost taste him in the air. “You know, even a business suit is by far a more reasonable choice for this than leather. Seems like a rookie mistake for the king of games.”

“Aibou took me by surprise,” Atem mumbled, reaching for the next color Mokuba had declared. Yes, Yuugi had told Atem they were to have a quiet night in, just them, dinner and some games, but Atem hadn’t been privy to the exact nature of the game until the twister mat had been brought forth and shaken out of its folds.

“Come on, guys,” Yuugi wiggled between them, bending way down to reach a dot they weren’t touching. Atem caught a smirk as he breathed past him and clicked his tongue.

“You’re making it look too easy.” Atem squinted at Yuugi, who looked at him upside down. Yuugi huffed on a shaky laugh.

“It’s not so bad.”

“Right hand green!”

Atem groaned when he almost got a face full of Yuugi’s butt. Seto didn’t have it much better, but he was at least holding his position steadily.

“Aibou.”

“Hm?” Did he just. He did. He wiggled his butt at him. Atem snorted.

“You play dirty.”

But it was the next round that brought Atem’s doom.

Yuugi, the little devil, scooted back a little, making Atem overbalance as he went to raise up in the air some more and his knee hit the mat.

“Fuck.”

“Atem’s out!” Mokuba declared.

Atem bristled as Seto’s laughter filled the room but still obediently withdrew to the edge of the mat to sit beside Mokuba. It was between Yuugi and Seto now. Atem sat down, folding his legs under him and his arms across his chest. Yuugi took one look at him and laughed, too. Atem glared at him, albeit halfheartedly.

“Why the pout, yami?”

Mokuba spun the needle.

“I don’t pout.”

“Since you’re losing your title after this, you’re welcome to be King of Pouts, _pharaoh_.” Seto declared.

“Left hand green!”

Yuugi and Seto lunged for the dots. Seto’s body was by then almost completely covering Yuugi’s, towering over his slighter form, hands next to the other’s on the game mat.

“Hi,” Yuugi cheekily greeted, craning his neck to look at Seto.

“Hn.”

Mokuba laughed and passed the spinner to Atem. “I better get out of here before things escalate. Please don’t fuck in the playroom.”

“Mokuba!” Seto gasped, affronted, the sole muscle twitching at the comment the one under his right eye.

“Sheesh, Nisama, I didn’t know it meant so much to you. Just remember to clean up afterwards.”

“Night Mokuba!” Yuugi called in good humor, ignoring Seto’s muttering about teenage brothers and the reports Mokuba would have sitting on his desk come morning.

“Have fun!” came Mokuba’s parting words, followed by a cheeky chuckle and quickly retreating footsteps.

Atem flicked the needle with his finger.

“Left foot yellow.”

“Eeep!” Yuugi yelped and Seto cursed. Atem could see Yuugi’s butt snuggling up to Seto’s pelvis. To anyone else, it might have looked like an accident.

Atem knew better.

Especially since they were finally all alone.

“That’s a cheap trick, shrimp.” Going by Seto’s unimpressed tone, he wasn’t the only one to think so.

“What is, Seto-kun?” Yuugi turned his widest purple eyes at Seto, brimming with innocence and confusion.

Seto huffed. “Cut it out. Is that how you win your duels?”

“You know better,” Yuugi returned the taunt, a sure smirk on his lips.

“Left foot blue,” Atem sighed.

This allowed Seto to put some distance between his body and Yuugi’s, no longer needing to be spread-eagle on the mat, even if he was still draped above the other.

“Don’t sound so put upon, other me. One would think you’re not enjoying the view.” Yuugi teased with a grin, shimmying his butt even though he had no reason to hold it in the air still, instead of adopting a reasonable crouch.

Atem scowled at him. He’d rather they finished this game quickly so they could move on to more interesting things. While it was true that he appreciated every little moment they could steal for the three of them to spend together, after a whole day of pda being shoved in his face, Atem longed for some quiet between them. He wanted to feel them with his hands and his body, to smell and taste them and have them wrapped around him in return. For them to love each other in intimate ways through the night and take care of each other afterwards. Their passion was always so searing, so all consuming, that their thoughts couldn’t be far from his own either. Yet a game was on the line, and none of them were too keen on putting that aside. Atem’s early loss had just served as an eye opener.

Who knew though what Yuugi had read in his expression, for he just laughed harder, wetness starting to collect in the corners of his eyes. Seto squinted down at Yuugi before a smirk graced his lips. He bent his neck down, stopping just shy of Yuugi’s shoulder.

Yuugi turned, unaware or Seto’s shift and came face to face with him. “Boo,” Seto teased quietly.

Yuugi yelped, from surprise rather than fright and swayed, his elbow touching down hard at the last second. “Ow! Shoot.”

“Ha!” Seto jumped up, triumphant. He stood over Yuugi, arms crossed on his chest and hips jutting arrogantly. Yuugi slapped his calf, annoyed and turned on his back to blink up at him, bottom lip jutting out.

“That wasn’t very nice, babe. Now help me up.” Yuugi held his hand out and Seto grabbed it mechanically, swinging Yuugi to his feet so fast he collided with his chest. Yuugi brought his free hand up to steady himself, but Seto’s other arm had wrapped around his waist, holding him snug against his chest. Atem watched, noting the flushed look on Yuugi’s face and Seto’s half-mast eyes.

Perhaps Mokuba had been right in making himself scarce when he had.

“You were saying, shrimp?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“Hm.” Seto’s smirk hadn’t formed fully before it was smothered by Yuugi’s lips. It was slow and seeking, like they were familiarizing with each other’s taste. Atem shifted, indulging in the sight. Seto’s back was bent inward to accommodate their height difference and Yuugi’s was tilted back, the arm around his waist acting like an anchor so he didn’t tumble backwards. When Yuugi gave a soft moan, leaning his lower body further into Seto’s, Atem placed one hand on the floor and pushed himself up, making his way over. One of his hands sneaked around Yuugi’s waist, the other slipping inside Seto’s back pocket.

Taking advantage of Seto’s bent position while he kissed Yuugi, Atem leaned closer to his neck, breathing him in before placing his lips at the edge of his jaw, relishing the small catch of breath this received. He littered the skin with small, soft kisses, teasingly moist yet void of tongue or suction. The path trailed to his ear, then down to his collarbone, where Atem proceeded to pull the neck of his dress-shirt down as far as the second button would allow. His mouth lingered there, sucking between collarbone and shoulder before moving upwards and to the right to meet Seto’s pulse point with his teeth. Seto moaned in Yuugi’s mouth, and Atem could feel him shudder under his fingers.

“’Tem,” Yuugi gasped when they broke apart, his newly released hand running down Atem’s side to his hip while the other did the same to Seto. Yuugi nudged Atem’s chin, stealing a kiss of his own, catching Atem’s plump bottom lip between his teeth and grazing very lightly, his tongue soft and soothing in the aftermath. Their fingers had found each other and locked together somewhere in the midst of that, yet Yuugi broke away from him quickly. Purple eyes lit up and he smiled mischievously before dashing away. “Just a sec!”

Seto turned to him, bewildered and Atem arched an eyebrow of his own, showing he was just as clueless. The link wasn’t telling him anything either, except that Yuugi seemed to be very excited about something.

Before they had time to ponder it further, Atem caught a sense of triumph coming from Yuugi, just before he came running back, hair just a little out of place and breathing quickened from dashing around the mansion. He gave them his most perfectly innocent smile, not-quite-batting his eyelashes at them before he lunged, grabbing Atem and resuming their kiss.

His lips were sweet, and as he dipped his tongue further in to investigate he realized why with an indulgent moan. Yuugi had put a square of chocolate in his mouth and it was melting all over his tongue, the sweetness slipping into Atem’s mouth as he chased it with his own tongue. With a sharp inhale through his nose, he dragged Yuugi closer to him, aligning their bodies from thigh to chest perfectly as he devoured his mouth, chasing after the taste and lingering even after it was gone. Yuugi hummed into his mouth, pliant under his hands and lips, smiling lightly when Atem refused to let up.

He was pushed away with a lighthearted giggle and Yuugi took a step back from him, pointedly popping another piece of chocolate on his tongue with his eyes trained on Seto’s. Seto returned the look as much as he got, although without rushing into the kiss like Atem had. He merely leaned down, letting Yuugi take his face between his hands and lick across his lips, smearing a light trace of chocolate before licking it up as he worked Seto’s mouth apart.

Atem smirked when Yuugi found himself suspended in the air, Seto’s hands on his butt and promptly wrapped his legs around Seto’s hips for balance. By Seto’s heated look as he looked at Yuugi, it was time they moved this to a more appropriate place. Atem moved in, snuggling up to Seto’s side, opposite the hip occupied by Yuugi, willing his embrace to become wide enough for two. “Happy Valentine’s day, valentines…” Yuugi said tenderly, resting his head on Seto’s shoulder in contentment.

Atem met his soft purple eyes, his own cheek rubbing all over the soft silk of Seto’s light blue shirt, feeling the live warmth of him under his skin, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm just going to go ahead and admit that i'm not quite happy with how this one turned out. I really wanted to have it out by valentine's, alas, here it is, on the 17th. I think i bit off more than he could chew with the game, seeing as it was very difficult to keep track of poses and incorporate dialogue into it.  
> Yet i was too attached to the idea to drop it altogether. I am hoping some satisfaction can be had from this silly thing nontheless! 
> 
> Based on a tumblr post, that i can't seem to locate but I will link as soon as I do! If u r the op, plz hit me up? 
> 
> Let me know that you thought, maybe?


End file.
